Hollywood Squares
by Rasputin
Summary: It's Hollywood Squares with the Titan AE cast! This is something I did a few months ago out of boredom. The contestants are two friends of mine. Rated PG for a few "naughty" words.


  
OK, here's the set up:  
--------------------------  
Akima | Korso | Dhornan  
--------------------------  
Stith |Cale | Preed  
--------------------------  
DrejQ.|Tek | Gune  
  
Host: Hi and welcome to Hollywood Squares. The game where our contestants try to get three x's or o's in a row to win fabulous prizes!  
Audience: *applause*  
Host: OK, let's meet our contestants for this special Titan AE edition! First we have Sherrie', the self proclaimed Cale worshippor.  
Sherrie': Hi! *waves*  
Host: And Amanda who has a fetish for a certain akkrenian!  
Amanda: That's right! Preed is so sexy!....Far sexier than that blond dork Cale!  
Sherrie': Hey!  
Host: Riiiiight,...now let's meet our celebreties!  
Stith: Celebrety?! HMPH! Noone even saw our movie!!! And I was only in it for 2 minutes!  
Host: As I was saying,.....let's meet our celebreties! First we have AKima, pilot of the Valkerie!  
Akima: Hi! Teehee!  
Host: Then we have the lovely and talented Stith!  
Stith: *waves with a big smile* HEY! *fires blaster* WOO! I love guns!  
Preed: Wanna try mine?  
Stith: Eww, no!  
Preed: *snaps fingers* C'mon! One cock! That's all you need!  
Stith: Shut up!!!  
Host: Ehem! Next we have the Drej Queen, the most evil being in the universe!  
DQ: SDRGBSGSTUDYTWSFGU  
Everybody: What?!  
DQ: SRTHBSYRUDBUDRY!!!!!!  
Host: Whatever...........in the second column we have Joseph Korso, Captain of the Valkerie!  
Korso: *busy filing nails* huh, what? Oh right, yeah...I'm the captian! *Pulls out a mirror and combs hair*  
Host: Under him we have Cale-  
Amanda: Yeah, Cale's always under him! FAG!!!!!  
Host: Hush! As I was saying...we have Cale, humanity's last hope!  
Cale: I'm the guy with the map!  
Sherrie': and the sexy ass!!!!  
Host: You hush too!!!  
Sherrie': Awww.....  
Host: Our next celebrety is Tek, the Vustran scientist!  
Tek: *waves....but doesn't smile*  
Host: At the top of our 3rd column we have Dhornan, the tall, silent, Qu'utian.  
Dhornan:............................................  
Host: Next we have Preed....., the akkrenian.  
Preed: Hi! I'm single, sexy, and searching!  
Amanda: I'll have you hot stuff!  
Host: And finally we have Gune! He's crazy but really smart!  
Gune: *not paying attention*  
Host: GUNE!  
Gune: Huh? What did Gune do? Why you yell at Gune?  
Host: Nevermind.....well let's get started!  
Audience: *applause*  
Host: OK Sherrie', since you won the coin toss you go first.  
Sherrie: Awesome! I choose Cale!!!  
Cale: Kickass! I'm first!  
Host: Alright Cale, here's your question, What colour was George Washington's white horse?  
Cale: Uuummmmm....rrr.....ehhhh.....oh crap!!!....I know this...it's ummm.......oh yeah, it was blue!  
Host: Is that your final answer?  
Stith: Wrong show you dolt!!  
Cale: Yes....it was blue!  
Host: Sherrie'?  
Sherrie': UGH!!!.....I'll have to disagree!  
Host: Right, the horse was white! O gets the square!  
Cale: What? Really?......well I'll be damned....  
Host: Amanda, it's your turn.  
Amanda: Oh, I'll have Preed! grrrrr!  
Preed: OOOOH! rrrowwwlll  
Host: Preed, here's your question. Who has bigger breasts? Pamala Lee Anderson or Elizebeth Hurly.  
Preed: Hey, that's a trick question. Pamela's aren't real! It's Mrs. Hurley!  
MMMmmmm *drools*  
Host: OK....  
Amanda: I have full confidence in my man. I agree!  
Host: Correct! X gets the square!  
Amanda: Sweeeet!  
Host: Sher, it's your turn.  
Sherrie': I'll go with Dhornan. He's too cool!!!  
Host: Dhornan, what is 59+10?  
Dhornan:..........You offend me with your easy question human! IT's 69!  
Preed: Woohoo! 69!  
Amanda: YEAH!  
Sherrie': ALRIGHT!!!!..............I agree.  
Host: O gets the square!  
Sherrie': I'm kicking your butt Amanda!!!  
Amanda: Whatever.....I choose Akima.  
Host: Mmkay...Akima, who won the Superbowl in 1998?  
Akima: Whaaaat? *twirls hair* Like....I don't know...ummm...the Denver Broncos?  
Amanda: Obviously she doesn't have a clue what she's talking about. I disagree!  
Host: Wrong! O gets the square!  
Amanda: What the hell? Akima, you suck!  
Sherrie': YES!  
Akima:....sorry...  
Sherrie': I'll go with the Drej Queen for the win.  
Host: Drej Queen....balence this equation: O2Na6 - Au3OH3  
DQ: YTUWERUPRTHSGHTH!  
Sherrie': Huh?  
DQ: TYKDSPGSHJKSTUOJHR!!!!!!!  
Sherrie': Hey no fair! hmmmmm....I guess she's smart.....I agree.  
Host: Are you sure...?  
Sherrie': Ummm...well....ah, no...OK, I disagree....wait, no no no, I agree......yes I agree.  
Host: Ohhh....I'm sorry. You should have disagreed..X gets the squre!  
Sherrie': damn....  
DQ: RTYUPPTYWEFGH?!!  
Amanda: My turn! I choose Stith!  
Stith: *bitchy* It's about frickin' time!!!! *fires blaster again*  
Host: Stith, what Australian marsupial-  
Stith: WHAT?!!! I'm not a goddamn kangaroo! DIE!!!  
Host: You didn't let me finish...  
Stith: Uh nononononononono! I can see exactly where this is going!  
Host: Calm down or you aren't getting paid...  
Stith: Owww....ooops, sorry.  
Host: ehem...what marsupial is known for it's overwhelming cuteness and tree climbing abilities?  
Stith: Oh..............that would be a koala.  
Amanda: I agree.  
Host: Correct!  
Amanda: Kick ass!  
Sherrie': *grumbles* I'll go with Korso...  
Host: Joseph, so what is it boxers or briefs?  
Korso: Huh? What kind of a stupid question is that?  
Host: Answer it!  
Korso: Uh no! *looks at Amanda and Sherrie'* you two put him up to this didn't you!  
Sherrie': *giggles*  
Amanda: *giggles*  
Host: Answer now!  
Korso:.......fine! briefs!  
Sherrie': I agree!  
Host: wrong!  
Sherrie': Are you crazy? How can that be wrong?  
Korso: Because I'm free ballin'!!!  
Sherre': *rools eyes* Oh I didn't need to know that!!!  
Stith: Me either....ewww visual....  
Preed: Go Captain!  
Korso: Well Cale put me up to it!  
*everyone stares at Cale*  
Cale:...what?...what? ...It's for later!!!  
Akima: Cale! I thought we straitened you out!  
Cale: uuh..umm...eh...  
Host: Nock it off! Amanda, I believe it's your turn...  
Amanda: That it is...I pick Tek!  
Host: Good choice! Tek, what has 200 legs and no pubes?  
Tek: Hmmm well I'd say 100 akkrenians but I think you are refering to the front row at an N'Sync concert.  
Audience: *laughs*  
Amanda: That is so true! I agree!  
Host: Correct! X gets the square!  
Amanda: Yeah!  
Host: Ooh look, we have only one square left and there still isn't a winner. This next question will determine who that is! Oh, the suspense!  
Stith: *sarcasticly* Oh I can hardly wait!  
Sherrie': Geeeee.....I guess I'll go with Gune.  
Stith: I guess you will. *rolls eyes*  
Host: Gune..  
Gune: *is busy playing with a new invention*  
Host: GUNE!!!!!  
Gune: It's Gune's turn? YAY! *claps hands wildly* Weeee!!!  
Host: Gune, your question is, Who's your daddy?  
Gune: Gune's your daddy!  
Sherrie': That's absurd! No! I disagree!  
Host: Nope, I'm afraid the correct answer was, and I quote, "Gune's your daddy!"  
Sherrie': Oh this is so stupid!!!  
Amanda: Oh yeah I win!!!!! *stick out toungue at Sher*  
Sherrie': Well, I didn't want to win anyway!  
Amanda: Yeah you did! You're just mad because I kicked your butt!  
Sherrie': Oh please...  
Amanda: What do I win?  
Host: You get a signed picture of Cale's ass!  
Amanda: Holy crap! What kind of a prize is that? Can I have a picture of Preed's ass instead?  
Sherrie': I want it!  
Amanda: Fine! Take it! This sucks!!!  
Sherrie': Woohoo! *dances*  
Amanda: I'm outta here, I have better things to do, like go see The Grinch again.  
Preed: I want to come!  
Amanda: Sure! Come on hot stuff!  
Preed: Cooooming! What should I wear?  
Amanda: Nothing!  
Preed: Oooo!  
Sherrie': Ewwww...  
  
End  
  



End file.
